Winter Reading Session
by MeganEatsSocks
Summary: With winter fast approaching, Shion comes home to find a strange sight. Extreme fluff and sugary sweetness, nothing more


As winter began, sweeping through the West Block like a storm, the days began to grow shorter. With shorter days came less time to prepare, to work, to survive. That in mind, Nezumi worked longer and harder than he ever had in the past months. Having enough money for food, clothes, and any other necessities has always been a constant need for everyone outside No. 6 but now Nezumi didn't just have himself to take care of. Now he had a precious someone to protect as well. And for that Shion was always grateful. Every second of the day Shion wanted to thank the other for all he's done. Saving his life upon multiple occasions, letting him stay in the underground room, feeding him, loving him. Anything and everything Nezumi has ever done for him.

Of course, with longer working hours and less time in the day, both males were feeling drained as the winter months approached faster and faster each day. Yet they continued. Sometimes Nezumi would return home, shoulders slumped from a long performance as Eve, dinner on the table made by Shion several hours before. Said boy was in bed, already asleep, completely tuckered out as he waited patiently for the rat to come join him. It was at those times that Nezumi's harsh demeanor fell away to show a thankful smile towards the boy's sleeping face.

And one day when Shion arrived home later than usual, he caught a glimpse of the sweet young man Nezumi could actually be. Carrying a paper bag of less-than-fresh food from the market, the albino rushed down the stairs and into the basement room, quickly closing and pushing his back tight to the door and the icy wind just behind it. The warmth from the heater nearby brought back the feeling to his skin a little too fast, making it burn slightly as he sat the groceries down by the pot. He quickly shook the snow from his downy hair and stretched his chilly muscles as he …. the room. Across the room on the bed was Nezumi, reading silently, not bothering to answer to Shion's presence. The boy didn't mind as this had become a normal occurrence. Seeing Nezumi's back turned to him as laid on the bed put Shion at ease that the raven was able to relax, even if only a little.

Originally, the teen thought about calling out a greeting to the other but he quickly changed his mind at the sight before him. Instead, Shion walked up behind him to read along. It was titled Paradise Lost by John Milton. Shion almost felt a little sheepish having not read it yet out of Nezumi's extensive collection. Surprisingly though, the teen didn't make any sarcastic comment at his roommate hovering above, peeking over his arm. He hardly moved, not even to turn the page. Nezumi was always better and faster than Shion when it came to reading- and just about everything else, it seemed- yet he hadn't moved a muscle since Shion walked in. Odd, his breathing was normal, albeit a little deeper than usual, and there was no sign of difficulties in breathing nor heart rate.

Carefully placing his hands on the side of the mattress to keep him steady, Shion peered over Nezumi's face to find his eyes shut gently and his mouth open to let even breaths in and out. It surprised Shion to see the raven sleeping-especially in the middle of a book. The boy had only read the page that was already open but from what he read he could tell the content of the story was certainly interesting. He unconsciously brushed a stray lock of navy hair back behind the sleeping teen's ear, careful not to wake him. At the feel of being touched, Nezumi sighed in his sleep quietly and shifted his shoulder slightly.

Shion stifled a small giggle and continued to stare at the face before him. He wondered how any human could be so beautiful and doll-like; graceful in every way imaginable. He couldn't think of anyone being like Nezumi, no one even coming close. He held so many people in his heart but for some reason the teen before him was different, he was somehow a little more special than the rest. Not even Safu or his mother could compare. The way his thin, yet shapely, lips moved; the way he could quote Shakespeare like it was the simplest thing in the world; the way his eyes showed so many different emotions all at once like a storm without his facial expression following along; the way he wouldn't even try to hide the numerous scars from Shion now that he had his own red marks trailing along the length of his body.

He could feel himself being taken away by his emotions. It always seemed to happen when he was with Nezumi, he couldn't help it. He slowly leaned down, pressing his lips to the smooth, porcelain cheekbone below him as gently as could, barely touching the skin. How he wished he could do this with a little more force or even when Nezumi was actually awake. Of course, it was difficult enough to have an intimate moment with Nezumi as he slept, let alone when he was fully conscious and unaware of Shion's intentions.

Pulling away slowly, he felt a firm hand slip it's way into his feathery hair and grip him tightly, locking him in place. He gasped in shock, his scarlet eyes growing wide as he felt the fingers tug on the fine hairs in his head. Looking down, he could see that Nezumi, though he hadn't opened his eyes yet, the corners his mouth was turned down into a slight frown. He had Shion trapped in a matter of seconds and he didn't even need to see him.

"What have I told you about doing weird things to me in my sleep?" he asked after a few moments, shifting over slightly.

"I-um...uh," Shion stuttered, tripping hopelessly over words lodged in his scarred throat. Slowly, Nezumi's stormy grey eyes opened to look into Shion's deep wine, somewhat hazy with sleep as he gazed patiently for the boy to answer. His face, however, remained emotionless. It wasn't a new occurrence for Shion to try and touch Nezumi in his sleep- stroking his hair, holding onto his back, nuzzling into the nape of his neck in an attempt to get just a little closer. But his efforts were always put to rest by the other shoving him way in exasperation.

"Well? What did I tell you before, Shion?" His voice seemed to taunt Shion and his inability to answer fittingly. The boy looked down shyly, desperately raking his brain for an answer to suit Nezumi's taste. Predictably enough, he couldn't find one.

"Um, th-that you...love it?" Shion laughed nervously, hoping he would be spared from Nezumi's intense temper. Grey eyes narrowed in irritation coupled with a deep frown as he glared at the other angrily. Apparently that was the wrong response. A thin, strong arm wrapped tightly around Shion's lithe waist, while the hand in his hair clenched almost painfully. In one swift, fluid movement, the albino was lifted and slung over Nezumi's body to be thrown onto the other side of the narrow bed. As soon as his back hit the worn mattress, the taller boy leaned over to pin Shion down none to roughly. Face to face, Shion's eyes were wide with shock as he stared at the scowling actor above him.

Suddenly, Nezumi leaned down and captured Shion's lips with a rough kiss. Shion remained there wide eyed while Nezumi kissed him, completely unaware of what was going on. He slowly closed his eyes and pushed back against the soft lips gently, treasuring the way they felt against his own. All to quickly, though, they pulled away and curved up into a smile.

"Congratulations, that was correct," Nezumi murmured, still touching his lips lightly to Shion's. The teen below him couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle at his apparent success despite the heavy blush still dusting over his cheeks. He couldn't even imagine what would happen if he had been wrong.

AN: How doth one conclude a one shot fittingly?

No matter. Here's some fluff for you as I finish a different one shot. I'll probs post that one next week or something. Hope you enjoyed, reviews are greatly appreciated, yada yada... Also, Paradise Lost! Because I like it... It was either that or Triumphing Over Sinful Fear by John Flavel (I find that one a bit ironic, though)

Until we meet again, young traveler!


End file.
